El Tango de Roxanne
by RuiMariko
Summary: Ma chère, ma si chère Aleksandra, vous m'êtes insaisissable. Où êtes-vous donc quand je m'inquiète pour vous? Que faites-vous donc lorsque je tremble pour vous? Alors que je doute de vous, le châtiment m'assaillit. Oh ma douce Sacha, pourquoi vous montriez-vous si cruelle alors que tout n'était qu'illusion en cet instant, du moins... Le crois-je.


**Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, mais mon imaginaire capricieux ne se décide jamais à finir un texte rapidement je crains! Cependant, je décide de poster cette fiction composée de trois Original Characters qui ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à 3 membres de mon forum de RP. Des personnages que j'ai bien peur d'avoir caricaturés ici tant ils ont été réfléchis, construits et encore en évolution du moins pour Moscou et Berlin Est car nous avons perdu notre Saint-Pétersbourg, inutile de vous dire que j'admire énormément Moscou et Berlin Est et j'espère leur rendre un minimum justice dans ce texte. Si vous voulez y jeter un œil, voir la magnificence des personnages joués par leurs propres créateurs, et pourquoi pas nous rejoindre, il nous reste énormément de prédéfinis alors il ne faut hésiter, le nom du forum est "That's the earth".**

 **Les événements se déroule durant la Guerre Froide, entre 1961 et 1975 en accord entre ma pensée et la vérification de la joueuse de Moscou.**

 **En espérant que cette petite songfic vous plaise.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, l'oeuvre appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**  
 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs**

 **Saint-Pétersbourg: Piotr Ilievitch Narychkine**

 **Moscou: Aleksandra Iourievna Braginskaya (surnommée Sacha)**

 **Berlin Est: Siegfried Hohenzollern**

* * *

Will drive you,

Will drive you,

Will drive you,

MAD!

La nuit était déjà tombée sur la beauté de l'est qu'était la ville de Moscou alors que j'allais quérir des nouvelles pour calmer mes inquiétudes. Il me fallut suivre ce long et somptueux couloir, sombre et silencieux. Il me fallut ouvrir cette grande porte aux dorures fines, si froide sous mes doigts hésitants. Et il me fallut découvrir cette fastueuse chambre, vide, que je voulus en cet instant habitée. L'idée même de frapper à la porte n'avait fait que m'effleurer l'esprit, sachant pertinemment que je trouverai la pièce aussi vide que mon cœur qui se serrait dans ma poitrine. Cette chambre… La voyait-elle souvent demeurer ici la nuit ? J'en doutais malheureusement fort. Lentement, mes yeux dérivèrent sur les meubles, les objets, les détails qui me prouveraient qu'il y eu un jour dans cette chambre, ma dulcinée, ma douce Sasha. Sur la coiffeuse reposait sa brosse et son rouge à lèvre. Le flacon de ce dernier était d'ailleurs renversé, comme si, dans la hâte, elle n'avait pris soin de le reposer correctement. Quel était donc l'objet de son empressement, si elle avait du quitter cette pièce, ne prenant pas même soin de ranger correctement ? Mon regard continua son voyage et, un peu plus loin, j'aperçus les battants de son armoire qu'à demi fermés, laissant dans l'embrasure dépasser quelques morceaux d'étoffes rouges et noirs que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Ces tenues que mon amour affectionnait tant, alors que je les pensais fort indécentes, ne dessinant que trop ses courbes affolantes faisant tourner la tête de n'importe quel homme se plaisant à contempler une femme. Avait-elle donc mis l'une de ces robes ? Je la devinais, surement vêtue de rouge, une robe dévoilant son opulente gorge. Mes paupières se refermèrent quelques instants, chassant de mon esprit les pensées qui l'eurent obscurcies. Lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent de nouveau, mon regard se déposa sur le lit aux draps défaits. Ne prenait-elle donc pas le temps d'arranger son lit lorsqu'elle le quittait le matin ? Personne ne pouvait-il le faire à sa place ? Des personnes telles que... Celles qui partageaient ses nuits en secret.

Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right  
Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night

Avant même que je ne puisse les réfréner, des images envahirent mon esprit. Je savais ce jeune homme blond… Cet allemand qui s'attirait ton attention, sous ta tutelle. Tu n'avais eu de cesse de parler de lui après qu'il eut tenté en vain de te faire fléchir, ma chère et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'inévitablement ce fut lui qui chuta. Après cette défaite, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se soumettre à toi, pour ton plus grand plaisir et, lorsque je te voyais partir le voir, je sentais mon cœur devenir pesant et las, puisque lorsque tu me revenais, l'impression que tu m'échappais inlassablement me saisissait. Il était des fois où tu rentrais avec des marques aussi rouges que la couleur des robes que tu affectionnais tant. Les stries sur ta peau blanche semblaient le reflet de celle que lacéraient mon cœur. Il était rare qu'il soit à Moscou, mais il était là pour quelques temps et tu avais du le rencontrer aujourd'hui. Je t'eus offert de t'accompagner cependant, tu déclinas ma proposition affirmant les affaires que vous alliez traitez ne nécessitaient en aucun cas ma présence.

Je reculais, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque mon dos heurta un mur, passant une main tremblante dans mes cheveux où elle s'agrippa légèrement tandis que mes yeux se fermèrent hermétiquement. Personne ne pouvait me voir, et ma garde s'était baissée, si bien que mes pensées et mes émotions avaient repris le dessus. J'étouffais…Je me noyais dans les images qui inondaient mon esprit, ma respiration se faisait courte alors que je devenais spectateur d'un film dont je voulais voir la moindre scène.

 _« Un profond silence régnait dans la pièce, personne ne semblait vouloir le briser. Il n'était que deux cette chambre pourtant grande mais qui semblait si exigüe tant l'atmosphère se faisait pesante entre les deux personnes. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, se défiant avec violence. L'un des adversaires semblait souffrir, maltraitant sa lèvre inférieure pour une raison inconnue. Il était pourtant le seul des deux ennemis à se tenir debout, dominant donc sa rivale de sa taille tandis qu'elle était assise sur le lit, un rictus narquois déformant son visage. Savait-elle, elle, pourquoi il semblait souffrir ? Soudainement, une quinte de toux qu'il ne pu réprimer secoua le jeune homme avec force alors que le sourire de la Moscovite s'étirait, fière de cette 'victoire ' si l'on pouvait nommer cela ainsi._

" _Tu te laisse mourir, ne comprends donc tu pas que nous essayons encore de te sauver ? Enfin qu'importe ! Les morts ont toujours été plus dociles que les vivants. 'Avait-elle grogné, tel un animal menaçant sa proie, 'Oh oui, tu serais bien plus docile une fois mort ! Mais nous n'avons que trop parlé, maintenant vient au pied mon petit cabot. Tu sais quel est ton travail, alors tâche au moins de le faire bien !"._

 _Le 'cabot', qu'on ne savait si l'on devait le deviner défiant ou soumis, s'avança vers sa maîtresse avant de se pencher sur elle. Les yeux de la jeune femme luisaient d'envies et de luxures tandis que la langue de son futur amant s'invitait déjà entre ses lèvres et ses ongles dans la peau blême de ses cuisses. Tout n'était-il donc qu'histoire de douleur entre eux, même dans les actes les plus sensuels qu'on leur offrait à faire ? Les mains de la Moscovite vinrent quérir celles du Berlinois avant de l'attirer avec elle, tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur le lit. Leur baiser était une bataille en soit pour asseoir la domination sur l'autre. Elle semblait plus expérimentée dans les gestes, il perdit cette belligérance et, comme ils séparaient leurs lèvres à la fois avides de combats et de plaisirs, une nouvelle quinte de toux vint agiter le jeune homme, ennuyant fortement sa compagne qui le renversa sans plus de ménagement, venant se placer au dessus de lui. Doucement, elle fit sauter un à un les boutons de la chemise blanche qui recouvrait la torse tressautant encore. Ses ongles vinrent, par vengeance ou par jeu, s'enfoncer avec une tendresse sauvage dans les côtes du jeune homme dont les toussotements s'étaient atténués. Faisant d'ailleurs fi de cela, il vint plonger son visage dans le cou de sa maîtresse. Il le mordilla, peut être un peu trop brutalement aux vues de la trace qui se forma, puis passa sa langue dans une légère caresse sur l'épiderme malmené. Même les gestes d'amour semblaient être des actes fielleux et chaque marque était un nouveau traité de guerre, mais personne ne serait témoin de ces traités n'est-ce pas ?»_

Oh grand Dieu, qu'avais-je donc fait pour que vous m'accordiez une si cruelle punition, rendez moi simplement ma dulcinée plutôt que de m'offrir d'aussi terribles pensées. Ma rédemption pour mes péchés commis sans même y penser viendrait avec son retour mais je vous en prie, je vous en conjure, arrêtez ce supplice que je ne puis supporter !

His eyes upon your face

His hand upon your hand

His lips caress your skin

It's more than I can stand

Pourquoi n'arrivais-je donc à chasser ces sombres pensées, ces songes que j'haïssais du plus profond de mon être, je pouvais soutenir la pensée qu'un autre homme puisse ne serait-ce que poser la main sur son corps et pourtant, il devait y avoir tant d'hommes désireux de s'abandonner aux péchés charnelles avec elle, et bien trop qui y parvenaient. Cet allemand devait être l'un d'entre eux sans aucun doute. Ah, ma chère, n'aurez-vous donc de cesse de me tourmenter même dans mes songes ? Mais en réalité, que disais-je, était-ce vraiment vous qui me tourmentiez ou n'était-ce que mon esprit perdu qui vous rendait coupable de crime que vous n'aviez commis ? Peut être étais-je en passe de souiller votre image, ternir votre lumière, vous qui étiez la raison de mes démences serais-je en train de vous manquer de respect ? Je ne pouvais que douter de votre fidélité et pourtant étais-je certain aussi que vous étiez la constance même. Mon esprit était malade, comment pouvait-il ainsi vous traîner dans la boue ? Vous qui m'aimiez tant, dont les sentiments à mon égard était si purs. Mes doutes étaient impardonnables ! Etait-ce donc de cela que le ciel me punit ? Etait-ce pour punir mes doutes que je n'arrivais à effacer ces images ? Veuillez me pardonner ma douce, veuillez pardonner les affronts que je vous faisais sans même le désirer. Si vous pouviez ne serait-ce que deviner mes pensées, vous en seriez surement offensée, mais ma raison bien trop affectée pour suspendre le flot de mes incertitudes.

J'en priais la miséricorde, je ne pouvais soutenir ces images plus longtemps. J'eu désormais compris mon péché, veuillez m'en excuser, comment avais-je pu douter la constance de mon tendre amour ? Que l'on m'envoie au bagne, que l'on m'envoie au Diable, mais surtout je vous en supplie que cesse ce supplice. Toute souffrance ne serait que douceur face à ce tableau que me peignait la détresse de mes sentiments face à l'absence de ma chère Aleksandra. Mais ne serait-ce pas pour la raison pour laquelle rien de tout cela ne s'arrêtait ? Fallait-il donc que j'expie mes erreurs dans la douleur la plus cruelle ? Si c'était le cas je l'accepterai, mais ces songes me rendraient fou.

Je me laissai couler contre le mur, je ne respirai plus, je suffoquais. De l'air, il fallait de l'air. Je tentais de me lever mais je chutai inévitablement comme je sombrais dans le chaos. Je me redressais difficilement et avançais jusqu'à la fenêtre que j'ouvris en grand. Sans attendre le froid glacial s'invita dans la chambre, brûlant ma peau telle une flamme. Le vent qui balayait mon visage était d'un froid des plus mordant et pourtant… Le feu de mes délires maladifs n'en étaient qu'alimentés.

(Roxanne)

Why does my heart cry ?

 _(Roxanne)_

Feelings I can't fight

You're free to leave me

But just don't deceive me

And please believe me

When I say, I love you

 _« Il ne s'était évidement contenté d'une seule morsure, comme elle ne s'était contentée de ne griffer que son torse, un canidé contre un félin, un chien contre une chatte, voilà ce que semblaient être leurs ébats. Malgré cela, les attaques se faisaient voluptueuses, elles n'avaient plus pour but primaire de blesser, mais d'alimenter un désir, un plaisir malsain qu'ils semblaient partager. Les mains d'Aleksandra glissait avidement sur la peau d'opale striée de rouge, après le bâton, la carotte n'était-ce pas cela ? Après tout, il fallait aussi qu'elle se montre douce aussi, si elle voulait que son cabot lui donne ce qu'elle désirait. Elle était certes une femme attirante, mais si elle ne faisait rien, la simple vision de son corps ne pourrait embraser son partenaire. Elle lui donnerait un peu de satisfaction pour en tirer toute la jouissance qu'elle pouvait, et elle était très douée à ce jeu là. Ses doigts passaient presque affectueusement sur la peau du dos de son amant avant de revenir sur son torse. Son amant vint d'ailleurs enfermer son corps entre ses bras afin de le rapprocher du sien, gênant la Moscovite dans ses mouvements qui planta de nouveau ses ongles pour faire comprendre son agacement, plaquant en même temps ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser fort peu agréable. Elle daigna cependant arrêter ses griffures et appliquer de douces caresses sur les côtes de son amant. Ce dernier vint glisser ses doigts dans le dos de son amante, jouant avec la fermeture de sa robe quelques instants. N'était-ce donc pas un peu précipité ? Il n'eut cependant le temps de réfléchir qu'une voix taquine s'éleva :_

 _" Tu fuis déjà, Siegfried ? "_

 _C'était un défi. Et s'il devait en être ainsi à ses yeux, que ne pas défaire cette fermeture serait une fuite, alors il défit le fermoir sans plus de cérémonie et descendit doucement la robe le long du corps de la jeune femme. L'ivresse que la luxure qui l'envahissait lui semblait si peu naturel, il n'avait l'habitude de ressentir un tel désir et le ressentir avec elle paraissait tellement plus absurde, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle dégageait une attraction si particulière. Elle était sa Lorelei à lui, elle l'attirait et le mènerait à sa perte, elle l'attirait et le briserait. Mais qu'importait en cet instant ! Il fallait se laisser aller à la folie, se laisser consumer par le désir, se laisser engourdir par le plaisir. Il prit le temps de l'admirer parée simplement de dentelle légère mais, même si la vision était des plus plaisantes, il désirait ardemment voir son corps dénudé ce qui contrastait avec son hésitation précédente. Il n'attendit plus pour venir défaire le carcan de dentelle qui enveloppait encore ses seins qu'il embrassa avec envie. Elle rougit de plaisir de le voir ainsi s'abandonner et s'occuper d'elle ainsi. Elle ne fut cependant pas en reste et ses mains vinrent ouvrir le pantalon de son amant dans un geste maitrisé._

 _Il choisit cet instant pour inverser les positions. Dans un mouvement emprunt d'impatience, il la coucha sur le lit et envoya à terre son pantalon et sa chemise qui rejoignirent la belle robe rouge. Il se plaça ensuite au dessus d'elle et vint de nouveau embrasser sa gorge avant de venir emprisonner un de ses mamelons entre ses lèvres, arrachant un petit gémissement à sa maîtresse dont il se délecta. Alors que sa bouche s'occupait soigneusement de la poitrine de sa belle, ses mains caressèrent sa taille, ses hanches, ses cuisses. Longuement, fiévreusement, elles voguaient avides sur la peau douce comme pour calmer un empressement. A chaque fois qu'elles rencontraient le dernier bout de tissus cachant la féminité d'Alexandra, il l'effleurait, en dessinait les contours et finalement le laissait en place, ne désirant pas se presser ce qui attisait tant leurs désirs que leurs impatience. Il finit cependant par craquer et glissa contre le corps de son amante, posant des baisers sur son ventre tendu, comme il descendait le dernier sous-vêtement. Il écarta ensuite les jambes de son amante et embrassa l'une des cuisses. Sa main droite glissa ensuite le long de la jambe qu'elle tenait et vint titiller un point sensible de l'anatomie de la jeune femme, la faisant ainsi pousser de légers gémissements dont il se délecta. Les lèvres de Siegfried revinrent à la rencontre de celles d'Aleksandra tandis que ses doigts prodiguaient toujours de sensuelles caresses mais peu appuyées. Lorsqu'il se lassa de la caresser ainsi, il retira son sous-vêtement et plaça ses mains sur les hanches de son amante. Il ne mit que peu de temps avant de s'immiscer en elle, savourant la sensation que cela procurait. S'il n'avait prit le temps de préparer la jeune femme, il ne manqua pas cependant de démarrer par un rythme lent, taquinant ainsi la Moscovite qui n'appréciait plus que cela les tempos lents. Elle lui fit comprendre assez rapidement qu'elle ne désirait un tel traitement, se déhanchant à un rythme différent du sien. Il résista quelques instants encore avant d'accélérer ses mouvements. Se perdant dans son plaisir, Aleksandra se mit à gémir le nom de son amant en lui infligeant de nouvelles griffures dans le dos. Ses ongles à lui aussi vinrent se planter dans la peau des hanches qu'il tenait, resserrant sa prise dessus. Lorsqu'il se sentit proche de la fin, il augmenta une dernière fois le rythme avant de se délivrer en elle dans un long râle alors qu'elle aussi était secouée par les spasmes de l'orgasme. Il retomba alors sur son amante, essoufflé par l'effort et engourdi par le plaisir. Il roula ensuite sur le côté, libérant la jeune femme qui ne mit beaucoup de temps après cela à se relever puis se rhabiller. C'est un large sourire sur le visage qu'elle quitta ensuite la pièce, satisfaite. »_

J'étais à terre, sous la fenêtre, anéanti. Les dernières images s'effacèrent doucement da mon esprit, n'y laissant que le chaos. Mon visage était désormais baigner de larmes que je n'avais pu retenir alors que les images avaient défilé dans mon esprit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon esprit malade avait-il inventé une telle chose ? Pourquoi vous avais-je imaginé dans ses bras ? Je me refusai de croire que vous puissiez faire une telle chose et pourtant… Il était vrai que j'avais eu à bien des occasions des raisons de douter de vous très chère, mais je ne voulais me résigner à y croire. N'était-ce pas parce que je doutais de vous que de telles images avaient torturé mon esprit ? Je serrai mes poings, impuissant, même dans mes pensées je n'avais pu vous empêcher d'offrir votre corps.

Y yo que te quiero tanto, qué voy a hacer?

Me dejaste, me dejaste

El alma se me fue, se me fue corazon,

Ya no tengo ganas de vivir,

Porque no te puedo convencer

Que no te vendas Roxanne

Je ne sais combien de temps je fus resté ainsi au sol, le corps secouer de tremblements irrépressibles alors que les larmes coulaient à flot. Il était bon que je fusse seul, je n'aurais pu que souffrir de me retrouver devant quelqu'un dans une telle posture de faiblesse. Eventuellement ma douleur se calma et je pus effacer du reste de mon visage les restes de larmes, puis me relever afin de fermer la fenêtre. Je marchais ensuite dans votre chambre vide dont je fis le tout mais, lorsque je m'apprêtai à quitter cette pièce, pensant que vous n'y reviendriez ce soir, la porte s'ouvrît et vous passiez la porte. Vous regardiez visiblement étonnée très chère et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure gardant malgré tout une allure assurée et fière, remerciant la lune d'être dans mon dos, laissant ainsi mon visage dans l'obscurité et peu visible pour quiconque voulait le regarder.

" Je n'attendais pas ta visite Piotr. " Dit-elle légèrement froide et surprise, mais surtout prise de cours.

" Je venais simplement quérir de vos nouvelles Aleksandra. Je vous prie de m'excuser la rudesse de mon comportement en entrant dans votre chambre sans votre accord, mais je voulais vous voir." Répondis-je d'une intonation maîtrisée.

Elle sembla essayer de deviner mon expression malgré l'absence de lumière éclairant mon visage, puis ce qui semblait être un léger soupire passa ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste désignant sa chambre.

" Et tu es resté combien de temps dans le noir ici au juste ? Non, je ne m'en soucis pas en faite, comme tu peux le voir je vais bien, peux-tu me laisser maintenant ? J'aimerai me reposer. "

Mon visage se ferma tandis qu'elle approchait. J'aperçus, lorsqu'elle passa dans un faisceau de lumière, une marque rouge à la base de son cou. Je détournai alors le visage ne voulant voir revenir dans mon esprit les images qui l'avait tourmenté et repris la parole.

" Ne puis-je vraiment point rester à vos côtés ? J'eus désiré- "

" Piotr ! » Me coupa-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur, « Je suis réellement exténuée, ne fais donc pas l'enfant et quitte cette pièce. "

Je tournais la tête vers elle, mais elle avait déjà continué son chemin jusqu'à sa garde robe se trouvant dans mon dos. J'eus envie d'insister mais ma fierté se rappela à moi, menant une bataille contre mon cœur déboussolé, et elle ne fut longue à la remporter. Je redressai ma tête, regardant droit devant moi et dit d'une voix assurée :

" Bien, si cela peut vous faire plaisir. Reposez-vous bien ma chère. "

Sur ce, je quittai la pièce à grands pas, sans un regard en arrière. Le souvenir de la marque dans son coup se rappela à moi et me tortura alors que je passai la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre le froid extérieur de la capitale. Je n'avais plus envie de rentrer, je voulais errer dans les rues. Errer dans les rues pour oublier mes songes désobligeants. Pourtant, une question me revenait inlassablement en tête alors que je longeai les immeubles : Cette nuit que j'eus imaginé, n'avait-elle vraiment été réelle que dans mes songes ?

(Roxanne)

Why does my heart cry?

(You don't have to

Put on that red light.)

Feelings I can't fight.

(You don't have to wear

That dress tonight.

Roxanne,)

Why does my heart cry?

(You don't have to put on

That red light.)

Feelings I can't fight

(You don't have to wear

That dress tonight

Roxanne

Roxanne

Roxanne)

Roxxxxannnnnnee!


End file.
